Everything's Relative
by CANfiction Productions
Summary: Regulus experiences some very naughty things... cowritten by Serindraxx and Albe-chan


Disclaimer: do not own… everything you see here belongs to someone else

Warning: Blackcest, BDSM, swearing… if this isn't you, turn around and walk away.

Playlist: most fics I write need a playlist of some kind. This one has a crap-load. Poker Face, Love Game, Just Dance by Lady Gaga, My Way, Nice & Slow by Usher, Jai Ho by PCD and S.E.X. by Nickleback

* * *

Looking across the empty dungeon, next to the fireplace where she would be flooing soon, Bellatrix Lestrange noticed her youngest cousin, who had just been recruited into her master's fold with open arms (on her part).

Reg," she said huskily, noting the way his back stiffened in disapproval of her sexy use of his name. "I need you."

He rolled his eyes upward, meeting hers in an almost-fury, but she could see the lust flaring just below the surface; and the disgust that he threw at himself for even wanting her.

"Bella, is there a reason you are still here? I thought the dark lord told you to leave right after the meeting was finished." He stood up, too quickly.

She looked at him dismissively. "Hmm, you could be a bit bigger, but I guess you'll have to do," she said, the sadistic grin that was close to the surface just then floating to her sallow face.

He felt his face burn in embarrassment as she looked over him casually. She continued to taunt him.

"Bella, don't you have a husband to get back to?" he asked nastily, realizing too late that that was probably not the best thing to say.

Her eyes flashed. "How dare you talk to your elder in such a fashion?" With a flick of her wrist, her wand erupted in a flow of colors. He looked at it in shock.

The empty dungeon room that they were both standing in was suddenly full, of things that Regulus had only ever heard of from his older brother.

Seeing the awe in her cousin's eyes, Bella continued to grin, and walked over to what looked to Regulus as a leather whip.

"Well?" she said, fingering the leather, and staring at him expectantly, "Strip."

He gulped, looking at the thing in her hand with trepidation. She was planning on hitting him with that thing?

Running her hands along the cool leather, she continued to stare at him, waiting for him to make the first move. He stripped quickly, shivering as the cool air struck him in places that weren't used to being exposed.

She watched him, a look of hunger not quite replacing the anger in her eyes. "Now, kneel at my feet," she instructed, keeping her voice deadly calm. The sound of the whip running through her fingers zipped up his spine.

Doing as he was told, he knelt at her feet, not daring to look up. She smirked, and hit the table behind her. His reaction to the sound had her doing it again.

She ran the strips of leather up his back, and he shivered from the anticipation. When the leather finally struck his back, the jolt of pain was welcomed; where it had been cool in the dungeon before, now it was positively burning.

She gauged his reactions as she hit him again. "You like that, don't you?" she whispered softly, stopping before she hit the point beyond his endurance level.

Placing the leather on the table behind her, she started rooting around for something else.

He looked up, and noted that she had changed her outfit, just before she found what she was looking for. Glancing down at him, she shook her fingers. "Naughty boy," she said, running her hand over his upturned cheek. The slide of her fingers on his face was too much for him to bear, and he whimpered slightly.

Shaking her head dismissively, she walked away from him, where he could still watch her.

Grabbing a coil of rope that hung in the corner, she conjured a bed out of what looked like a table. Waving her hand in a come-hither manner, she sat down on the bed, watching him expectantly.

He slowly got up, his leg muscles protesting loudly at the awkward position she had forced him into. Not that he was complaining… very much.

She watched as he walked toward her, and then stood up. Stepping over the toys littering the room, she whispered dark nothings in his ear, which aroused him far more than any of the sensual play that he was part of could.

She glanced down swiftly, and before he had time to realize what she was planning, she whispered in his ear, "Lean over the bed."

Doing as he was told, leaning against the side of the bed, and feeling her cold fingers smooth over his pale butt cheeks he didn't have a clue what she was planning.

Until she reached underneath him, and wrapped a rope around his lower body.

"Turn over," she hissed, feeling her patience slip by a large margin. He quickly did, and she continued to wrap the rope around him.

"Bella," he panted, "this would be easier if I were standing."

She glanced at him, her face flushed slightly from the exertion she was putting herself through. He flinched at the cold fury that was stamped clearly in her eyes. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, you little slut?" she snapped.

He gulped. He was already well past the limits that he had set for himself, and she was clearly going into dangerous territory.

"Stand up, then," she said, and dragged the rope out from under him.

Standing up, the feel of the cold air on his burning cock felt good. He shuddered as her cold fingers swept over his lower abdomen.

Eyeing him critically, she tsked. "Come on; model for me," she said. "You stand too stiffly."

He straightened up painfully as his legs cramped. Taking in his grimace, she sighed. "Come here."

He wobbled toward her, trying not to touch the rope hanging precariously on his stomach. She knelt and started rubbing the cramps in his thighs.

His quiet moan was loud enough to be heard by her and she decided to take advantage of it.

"Lie down on the bed," she said, and swatted him on his arse. He yelped but lay down on the bed. It was obviously better than kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"On your stomach," she directed. He rolled over, not sure what she was doing.

Rooting through the pile of toys on the table behind her, she found what she was looking for. What looked like a baby's pacifier rested in her hand. She knew he was watching her, and showed it to him in fuller detail.

His eyes widened. She was going to….? Struggling slightly, he tried to move away from the hand that she was displaying. But before he could get off the bed, her free hand shot out. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

He struggled further, but she managed to contain him. "Stop struggling or this is going to hurt," she said. He stopped but only with effort. She held the object in her hand out to him and he had no choice but to use his saliva on it.

When she pulled it back, it was glistening in the faint candlelight. Making sure that his eyes still followed her, she placed a hand underneath his body. His backend arched slightly off the mattress, giving her a delectable view.

Spreading his cheeks slightly, she gently, oh so gently, pushed the pacifier shape in between. "Relax," she murmured, feeling how tight his bottom was.

He started to breathe in and out of his mouth. He discovered that the breathing helped to lessen the pain.

"That's right, just relax," she said, pressing the object firmly in until she heard the click.

He gasped slightly. When she rolled him onto his back, he had almost no control of his body.

"Do you want to come yet?" she asked, skimming her fingers over his cock, brushing the tip just slightly.

"No, Mistress," he groaned, swallowing the groan that wanted to be heard.

"That's what I thought," she smirked. Smoothing her fingers over his weeping cock, she lifted them to his lips. He opened his mouth immediately. It was either that or facing her wrath, which he had inadvertently done before.

The whip that she had used on him before was resting against her hip, though how it had gotten there, he hadn't a clue. The swish as she slapped her side caused him to shiver slightly as he wet her fingers.

She ran her fingers down his chest, up his stiff shaft and down over his balls. He tried to buck into her touch, but she pressed down on him immediately, forcing him to stop struggling against her.

"Nope, you're mine," she whispered, "you are under my power." Just to prove her point, she reached behind her again and grabbed a metal ring off the table.

His eyes widened as the ring slid around his cock, as she pushed it all the way to the base. "Now, you _can't_ come," she said, smugly.

He knew exactly what she meant, because just at that moment, she started pushing him beyond his sexual endurance. The pressure building behind the cock ring built up beyond measure. He found himself saying things he had been taught by his brother were wrong. Not that the Slytherins in his family knew what was wrong about this.

"Oh fuck…" he hissed in frustration. Her eyes snapped to his face, and a faint smile started to form.

"Did I tell you that you could talk?" she asked, running her fingers over the whip by her side. He shook his head, sweat trickling down his face.

"What? I can't hear you," she said.

"No, Mistress," he said, his pride finally hung out to dry.

"No, I most definitely did not," she murmured thoughtfully, running her fingers over the whip that had magically appeared in her hands. The snap of the whip as it landed on the bed beside him made Regulus jump.

As she unwrapped the rope from his lower body, she motioned him to turn over. "You've been naughty; this is just the punishment you deserve," she said silkily.

He nodded, both loving and hating the whip as it snapped over his arse cheeks. The stimulation was enough to send his senses into overdrive. His cock hardened to the point that he couldn't control how he felt about it.

When his bottom was a glowing red, she finally dropped the whip.

Turning him over, she said, "So are you going to talk now?" He shook his head. Though he really wanted to tell her how his cock was in desperate need of relief.

Reading his expression, she chuckled. "I'm not quite _that _forgiving, dear," she murmured, kneeling and playing with his erection.

He shuddered as her fingers touched the slit where his precome slicked his erection. She smiled. "You liked that, did you?" he whimpered. Her smile widened into a sadistic grin.

"Just as I thought," she muttered, running an almost-loving hand over his body. He arched desperately into her hand, begging her without words to get this torture over with.

Suddenly struck with an idea, she jumped up, done playing with him for the moment. Or at least that's what he thought.

Her costume was still on, and as she moved to the opposite side of the room, he felt his mouth go dry.

She was slowly undoing everything on her body, as she walked away from him, leaving clothes littering the dungeon floor.

When she turned around, her hand moved up to the crevice between her breasts. She pinched the nipple, tilting her body back and arching like a cat moving from a comfortable position. She even looked like a cat, he noted.

His body jerked in a pleasurable pain as she slinked closer to him, still touching herself. She climbed onto the bed and lifted his hands over his head. Her breath fanned his face as she exhaled slowly.

Straddling him, she again rooted through the pile of toys. As she lifted her hand, a pair of handcuffs glittered slightly in the dungeon light.

He inhaled sharply as her lower body lithely shifted over his abdomen. Her eyes landed on his tight expression. "What's the matter, lover?" she asked, still straddling him and on her knees.

He shook his head, not sure he could tell her exactly what was on his mind. She snapped the handcuffs in place, not tight enough to hurt him but just enough so that he couldn't escape.

His gaze landed on her glistening down, disgusting himself in the process. How could he want to do _that _to his cousin?

She caught the direction of his gaze, knew what was going through his mind at that moment and knew what it was he wanted.

Inhaling deeply, she swiftly moved her lower body like an erotic dancer. Her heated core seemed to strike him in the right places, making her hotter and him feel as though he were about to explode.

His muttering became incoherent as she teased him mercilessly with just her body. Several swear words were mixed with pleas which she disregarded.

Finally it became too much for him. "Fuck, Bell… can't… think…"

She smiled. "You want to come, don't you, little slut?"

He continued to mutter, too lost in sensation to respond.

She settled herself on his chest and arched back, reaching behind her at the same time. The feel of the now-warm metal sliding up his cock was too much for Regulus, who turned his head toward the pillow to muffle a scream.

Bella wasn't about to have that. She quickly righted herself, making sure to turn his head so that she could hear his screams of ecstasy. "Nuh uh, we can't have that, Reg, I want to hear you," she said, "No one else could possibly hear us in here."

As his screams quieted, she built up the tension again, arching her back and running her fingers through her hot core. He licked his lips, visualizing what he could do to her.

She tilted her head back toward him. Her eyes were lit with sexual excitement. The things running through her head were suddenly too good to pass up.

"You want me, Reg, I know you do," she said, "why don't you show me how much you want me?"

His eyes widened at the things she whispered to him, and the fact that she even understood the depths of his desire for her.

She slid off his body and unlocked the handcuffs. She rolled onto her back, finding herself suddenly worried about how much she was giving away in the simple movements she had made.

Rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs had bitten into them, he spread her legs into a v shape. Her breath hitched as she watched him lean over her prone body.

He looked up at the slight sound, unsure how to continue. He had never been very good at action. The few girls he had dated tended to attest to that.

She relaxed slightly, even allowing a smile to spread over her face. Cupping his cheek, she led him to her, to the spot she wanted him to touch most.

Her other hand reached under her head, propping her up slightly.

His tongue tentatively snaked out, stroking her clit slightly, and she gasped as the pleasure spread.

His confidence built at the sounds emitting from her, until she was shaking uncontrollably beneath him.

She didn't exactly scream but it was a close thing. Her eyes slid closed under the cloud of bliss fogging her brain.

She arched under the pressure of his tongue as he made her body dance to _his_ rhythm and pleasure.

Before she realized what had happened, she found her arms lifted above her head and snapped in place with the same pair of handcuffs that she had used on him.

Luckily for her, he had decided that teasing her like she had teased him might be too far beyond the limits he had set, even though he had transcended far beyond those limits.

Turning her onto her side, in such a way that the handcuffs wouldn't hurt her, he swatted her on her backside once, twice, smoothing over the red marks with cool fingers.

An idea had been running through his mind, but he wasn't sure how she would respond to it.

Glancing around the dungeon, he noticed that a candle had been burning for the entire time that they had been playing.

Looking down at her pleasure-filled expression, he gulped at the fantasy running through his mind.

Her eyes snapped open, curious. "Why'd you stop?" she asked huskily, turning his nerve-endings to mush in the process.

He struggled to speak. The fantasy had seemed good at the time, but would it really work?

"Well?" she asked, still in that husky tone that sent shivers down his spine.

"Bell, I have this fantasy…" he stumbled, worried about her reaction. She looked at him, waiting.

"It involves candle wax and—and…" he stopped. She wasn't saying anything. Instead she looked thoughtfully at the candle still burning away.

The trepidation in her eyes told him more than anything else could have. Obviously even Bellatrix had limits.

She continued to stare at the candle, thinking hard about his suggestion. Her nod was slow in coming. His heart rate sped up to the point that made it hard to swallow.

Moving carefully so as not to scare her, he grabbed the candle and stood over her. The expression in her eyes slowed him down, but he didn't want to rush it anyway.

As the hot wax spilled over the candle, she sucked in a breath as the liquid spread over her aching nipples. The pain was over rather quickly and she barely felt it afterward.

He leant over her and kissed her mouth, giving her time to react if she wished. Her handcuffed hands lifted and wrapped around his neck.

Murmuring softly into her mouth, he reached between their bodies and slid a finger into her wet core. Her body arched, sending shocks through his abdomen.

"Bella, you're so hot, so wet," he said against her mouth, removing her arms from around his neck.

She moaned, dropping her body to the bed with a sigh of disappointment. But as his mouth roamed her body, she stopped thinking altogether.

He lifted himself up with an effort, resting his head on hers. "Gods, Bella, I want you so bad…I want to be inside you…"

Bella looked up at him. She started chuckling, seeing the embarrassment etched in his features. "But, Reg, what would people say if they knew what you did?"

He shook his head, struggling to think straight. "You know what? Fuck them," he whispered.

"What a wonderful idea," she said, raising her hands back over her head.

He looked down at her in wonder, hardly even aware he was doing so. Taking a deep breath, he settled himself at her entrance, suddenly feeling her tense.

He looked at her, confusion written all over his face.

Suddenly she flipped him over onto his back, and rolled over on top of him. "Let's do it my way tonight," she said, fighting with the handcuffs still attached to her wrists.

He wrapped his hands over hers, stilling her movements. "Leave them," he said, "it makes you look sexy."

She arched an eyebrow. "Another fantasy of yours?" she asked ironically. He gulped and nodded slightly.

She shrugged. "Well, I guess I can't say too much on this subject, I have my own fantasies," she laughed.

"Like riding me?" he asked breathlessly, arching into her hips.

"That's one of them," she agreed, rotating her body like a dancer.

"What are the others?"

She shook her head. "Not now, I'll tell you later."

After that, they didn't talk. There was no time for it; she had already fanned the flames of desire that burned through both their bodies.

She arched her back, screaming as her body climaxed. He watched her, a feeling of contentment flowing through him. Just as she floated down from that edge, he sent her flying again, this time flying with her.

Landing on earth with a thump, he looked up at her. "Wow," was all he could say.

She giggled, settling down beside him. "You can say that again," she replied, just before falling asleep.

He just lay there, thinking about all the things he could do to her next time. "Next time, I'm riding you," he whispered, and fell asleep, his dreams filled with erotic dancers and ring masters.

* * *

A/N (Serindraxx): this is totally fictional and never been experienced, but I hope you liked it. This isn't the end of the fic, but I'm not writing the next chapter. I had fun writing it though. Read and Review?

Serindraxx


End file.
